


Don’t sleep under a blanket of snow

by Loreanth



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreanth/pseuds/Loreanth
Summary: Dylas, under advice from Meg, shows up early to his date with Frey.
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 18





	Don’t sleep under a blanket of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkshakeTG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MilkshakeTG).



> Written as a christmas for my girlfriend! You are my shining star and I love you with all my heart <3

Dylas tried to fight back his blush as he knocked on Frey’s door. They had agreed to meet at 19:00, but Meg had told him that it would be nice if he surprised her by showing up early and spending extra time with her.

He shuffled nervously, as he waited, and after a few minutes of nothing, he was about to turn and leave, when the door opened. “Sorry!” Frey exclaimed “I was out back doing....” she trailed off as she looked up, making eye contact with him. He watched as her face turned red, and she tried to ineffectually brush some mud off of her skirt as she broke eye contact

“You’re early.” She mumbled, and if Dylas’ ears weren’t so sharp, he might have missed it

“Meg said that you’d like it if I came earlier.” He explained, looking towards the nearby bench, instead of continuing to look at Frey. “Do-do you want a hand with your farm work?” He offered cautiously, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

He wished he had actually been looking at her, so he’d have gotten to properly see the way her face lit up in joy “yes! Yes please, thank you.” She was blushing hard again by the end of her sentence, but stepped out of her doorway, motioning for Dylas to come in.

“It’s a big day today.” She said, stretching her arms above her head, and Dylas didn’t doubt it. Her boots were covered in mud, which while not unusual, especially in winter, they were not usually caked to this degree. And furthermore, there were splashes of mud all over her clothes, she had clearly been busy.

“There’s harvesting to be done, and I want to plant a few golden crops, since they’re going to be my project for next year. Gotta start growing them as soon as possible.” She explained “and there’s the fertiliser as well. I need to make sure my fields are healthy, and prepared for them to grow as fast as possible.”

“And of course, I have to feed and groom my monsters, too.” She added

Dylas blinked at her, as she walked over to the storage chest at the foot of her bed, digging out a second watering can, and when she turned to give it to him she paused

“You’ve never done fieldwork, have you?” She realised, and he nodded.

“Well, that’s okay! I’ll show you how to do it.” She said, with a warm grin, bouncing on the balls of her feet. And Dylas felt himself blushing again under the warmth of her excitement.

Frey had always had this infectious happiness about her, she was so naturally warm and loving, Dylas supposed this was what had drawn him to her. What had made him let his guard down, what had let him trust her so easily. It was why he was now following her out into the snowy fields behind the castle, having apparently signed himself up for a lesson in farming.

Frey eagerly led him out into the chilly winter air, humming a sweet tune as she made a sharp right turn to go into the neighbouring field. Despite her outfit containing neither pants nor sleeves, the cold didn’t seem to bother her. Dylas, however, was grateful for his jacket and long pants, the cold nipped at his nose and ears, and the freezing breeze made his eyes water.

“Alright!” She chirped, stopping by the well she had stationed in this field “let’s start with something simpler. I need to harvest all the crops from this field.” She waved an arm out to the field full of plants

So, they set to work. Fray leaning over him and guiding his hands while she gently taught him how to harvest crops without damaging them, it was nice working with her so close to him, he could feel the heat radiating off her body as she took his wrists and moved his hand slightly, demonstrating where to pinch to stem to make removal easier.

Her joy was obvious, when they split up to harvest different parts of the field, he’d often glance up to find himself being watched with a look of adoration, though of course being caught made both of them blush heavily and look away. But every time, he found himself thanking Meg for her suggestion.

It didn’t even take them an hour to fully harvest the field thanks to their combined effort, and Dylas watched as Frey inspected the crops he harvested, waiting with bated breath for her verdict on wether he did well.

“These are lovely!” She declared, turning and giving him a warm hug “you learnt so fast! You’re a natural at this!” The look of pride on her face made Dylas avert his eyes

“It’s only because you showed me how.” He mumbled “you’re an Earthmate, you don’t get much more ‘natural’ then that” he heard her huff

“Now don’t go selling yourself short! You did a wonderful job. That’s what’s important.” Dylas gave her a nervous smile, looking back down to see her frowning face. He was going to take her praise, and he was going to like it, he didn’t have a choice in the matter, and he felt his heart warm as he wrapped an arm around her in return for her hug

“Thank you.”

They stayed that way, for a moment. Just enjoying their embrace. Before Frey jolted back “now! There’s more work to do!” She declared “we’ve gotta ship this harvest, and then I’ll till the field to get ready for planting.”

“By yourself?” He questioned, tilting his head, he had figured he’d be helping her with that.

She deflated a little, blushing “tilling a whole field is a little much for your first day.” She explained quietly “so I was thinking that I’d till, then we’d plant the seeds together, and you’d water them.”

Dylas smiled a bit, grateful for her consideration “that sounds perfect.” He agreed, gently ruffling her hair. She huffed and swatted his hand away, giggling.

“Well then, help me carry these to the shipping box.” She order playfully, as she picked up a stack of baskets piled with their produce. Dylas watched her expertly balancing the precarious stack, before picking up a considerably smaller stack for himself, he might be good at balancing plates, but he wasn’t going to risk dropping Frey’s lovingly grown crops.

Ten minutes later, and they’d moved all the produce into the shipping container, ready to be picked up tomorrow.

They worked together in harmony over the next couple of hours, chatting idly, or just working in companionable silence as they moved from field to field, harvesting grown crops, and tending to the ones still growing.

Eventually, Frey had guided him through the processes of planting and watering everything, and it was time to move on to tending to her monsters.

She helped him through the first barn, demonstrating how to brush and properly clip a wooly, how to milk a Buffamoo, how to safely gather honey from the hornets nest, and the best way the scratch a cluckadoodle’s head to get them to lean into it.

The adoration for her monsters was clear on her face, and in the way she lovingly groomed and talked to each one, scratching their favourite spots as she worked.

Once they were done with the barns Frey had dubbed the general barns (all five of the western barns had the same layout and types of monsters, she had explained that they were the ones that produced items she needed a lot of.) she led him to the eastern barn in the centre field

“I’m still filling this one up.” She explained casually, as she greeted the silver wolf and the green fairy that ran up to her. “But there’s someone I wanted you to meet.”

She led him into the left room, and he came to a halt as he made eye contact with the horse monster standing there. The Thunderbolt gave an excited whinny, and trotted over to Frey, gently nuzzling her shoulder

“This is Raiden.” She said gently, stroking his nose as she began to blush “he reminds me of you. He was standoffish at first, but he’s really sweet.” The way she said that while maintaining eye contact with Dylas made his face heat up, and he covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide it.

Frey smiled at him, and carefully led the monster over to him “here.” She said softly, taking his free hand and gently placed his hand on their nose. He stayed there, barely breathing as he watched the monster, and as it watched him.

Suddenly, Raiden took a few steps back, whinnying again as he shook his head, and Frey giggled “you did very well.” She praised the horse monster, stroking his neck and running her hands through his mane, the blue hairs crackling with static electricity.

Dylas found himself shaking the thought that he wished she’d do that with his hair out of his mind, settling himself down to watch her carefully begin to brush Raiden, as she had every other monster.

It wasn’t long before Frey but her brush away, and turned to Dylas “that’s it! The rest of my barns are empty.” She chirped, hurrying over to him and wrapping him in a huge hug

“Thank you so much for this!” She mumbled into his chest, “it was nice to do this with someone. Usually I’m all alone out here.” Dylas smiled softly down at her, and stroked her hair

“It was fun. I’d love to help out again some time.” He offered this to her, and was glad he fought the instinct to look away when she looked up at him, eyes wide with an almost child like eagerness

“Really?” She practically whispered it, as if she were afraid that he’d say no.

“Of course. I-I liked spending time with you.” He couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore, and decided to focus on the wall next to them instead. He felt her lay her head against his chest again, and hum happily in response.

They stayed like that, for a while, Dylas leaning against the wall, and Frey leaning against his chest. Until she jolted backwards “I-I should get changed for our date!” She blurted out, once again batting at the dirt on her skirt, and Dylas had to try and stifle a laugh

“I’m covered in dirt too y’know.” He pointed out, and Frey stopped and looked at him, before giggling herself

“We’re quite the pair aren’t we? Both covered in mud.” She beamed up at him, bouncing on her feet slightly “guess I’ll just stay this way then. Wouldn’t do for just you to be covered in mud.”

This time he couldn’t ho,d back his chuckle, but he tried to hide it and his blush under his hand, but he could see from the way that Frey’s grin grew wider that she seen, which only made him blush harder, so he cleared his throat.

“I-it should be just about time for us to head to the observatory.” He stammered, before turning on his heel and walking out of that section of the barn, away from where Frey was now giggling at his expense, though he couldn’t help but smile.

He heard her running to catch up with him, then she was beside him, slipping her hand into his, and twining their fingers together.

They walked like that, in silence all the way to the observatory balcony, and there She let go of his hand, to run forward and grasp the rail as she gasped in delight at the sight above them.

He smiled behind her, the sky looked the same to him, but her joy was infectious, and he joined her by the rail, leaning on it while she bounced up and down and hummed.

They talked for a bit, about wishes, then for a bit more about the farm, then the restaurant, until eventually they ran out of words to say, and just stood there in silence, Frey leaning on his arm.

That was, until, he felt her breathing slow, and her weight against him grow heavier, and he glanced in her direction, to see her eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling. He poked her cheek a little.

“Hey now, this isn’t a good place to sleep.” He chided, and got only a displeased grumble from her. Her shook her shoulder a bit more firmly now, and slowly her eyes opened, blinking blearily at him

“Mm?” She hummed leaning against him again and letting her eyes slip closed,

“Frey, stay awake.” He grumbled, stepping away from her, before quickly stepping back towards her and catching her when she fell. Honestly she looked exhausted, she had probably been farming for hours before Dylas showed up, and even if he had done some of the work she normally did, she still had to teach him, and it was late, even for a Christmas date.

He sighed, realising that he’d probably have to carry her home, and crouched down to scoop her up. It was a bit of a struggle, to get her into his arms, despite her petite frame, Frey was mostly muscle, and was quite a bit heavier then one would expect, but Dylas wasn’t exactly a delicate princess himself, and he managed to gently manoeuvre her into a comfortable position.

He began to carefully trek back to the castle, making his way down the observatory stairs and onto the road in front of the restaurant, he spotted Meg leaving the restaurant, and she gave him a wave a knowing grin, before scampering off towards her home with a giggle. He just glared at her, daring her to actually say something.

Thankfully, it wasn’t a long walk to the castle, and they were soon within the warmth of Frey’s room. Almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, he felt her begin to stir, and he gently put her down.

“You should go to bed.” He directed, and she nodded and hummed in agreement. He guided her offer there, not entirely convinced she’d make it on her own since she didn’t really seem to be properly awake.

Once she was near enough to her bed that if she fell over, she’d land on the bed, Dylas let go of her hand, and tried to step away, only for his wrist to be caught by her hand. He froze, wondering what she was about to do, as she stood up on her tiptoes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder for a moment, before yawning and turning away, reaching up to her neck to start undoing her shoulder covers.

Dylas took the opportunity to bolt, walking briskly out the door before she had an opportunity to actually disrobe.

His face was on fire, and while he wanted to blame the fact that she had seemed perfectly content to start getting undressed in front of him, he knew that it was from that simple kiss, a completely innocuous action to most couples, but it set his heart rate racing.

Thankfully he could blame his blush on the cold weather when he got home, and said goodnight to Porcoline as he staggered upstairs and collapsed into bed.


End file.
